Neverland
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Ele sempre fora tratado como uma cobaia e nada mais. Porém nem todos pareciam pensar a mesma coisa. Ice
1. Bem vindo a Terra do Nunca

** Neverland**

**Autora**: Keiko Maxwell

**Anime**: Saint Seiya

**Casais**: MiloxKamus, ShakaxMu, KanonxKamus, SagaxKanon, MMxAfroditexShura, DohkoxShion, AiorosxAioria...

**Gênero**: Romance, Angst, AU, Drama, Mpreg, Violência... acho que só o.o'

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Ele sempre fora tratado como uma cobaia e nada mais. Porém nem todos pareciam pensar a mesma coisa. Ice&Poison

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, esse bando de homem exalando testosterona foram todos criados pelo Tio Kurumada (que faturou uma nota com eles), agora o fato deles serem abibados...ah, isso pertence ao fandom! Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos (ainda).

**Aviso**: Essa fic contém assunto e cenas fortes, não aconselhado para aqueles que não sabem diferenciar a realidade da ficção. Caso alguma parte da historia venha a lhe incomodar ou atormentar psicologicamente... Eu avisei!

**~ Resenha** - Bem vindo a Terra do Nunca...

Em um futuro totalmente diferente ao nosso, existem pessoas que não são vistas como pessoas: apenas como ratos de laboratório. Sem uma identidade propriamente dita, vivem ali desde que se entendem como humanos (caso o fossem realmente). Não são eles os responsáveis pelo seu destino. Um caminho traçado pelas linhas finas de canetas dos homens de jaleco branco, que decidiam a hora de findar a existência de cada um.

É em um mundo assim que vive a sociedade "atual", em jogos de poder e de decisão. Para alguns o paraíso completo, para outros um inferno constante. Nesse palco se encontram os chamados 'Liffeterum', homens capazes de gerar vida, dom - ou maldição - adquirida com a evolução da ciência genética.

Os responsáveis por esse milagre são os cientistas do Instituto Neverland: o maior e mais famoso laboratório de estudos gênicos. Mas o milagre ainda não está completo, não está perfeito, falta algo. Na busca desse algo os 'poderosos' mantêm os primeiros Liffeterum naturais cativos, para estudos e aperfeiçoamento dos mesmos.

Porém, aqueles que deveriam ser considerados sagrados não passam de uma forma de vida inferior aos olhos de seus criadores, sendo obrigados a passar os constantes dias em algum tipo de teste, que são por sua vez, desumanos.

Um palco perfeito criado para os estudos, na vista dos sábios cientistas. Um parque para lhe roubar os sonhos, consumir-lhe as esperanças e apenas tentar sobreviver o maximo possível, na vista dos Liffeterum.

Dividido em três blocos distintos, prédios altos de concreto e ferro. Sem calor humano, apenas as maquinas e um leve contato com seus iguais. O campo onde se localiza o Instituto Neverland está afastado de qualquer centro urbano, tendo uma grande mata ao seu redor.

Cada um dos blocos abriga proximadamente vinte Liffeterum, aplicando os estudos e testes. A equipe de estudos varia muito de cada bloco, passando a diferenciar no modo de testes a ser aplicado e também na maneira de vida pela qual cada um apresenta.

Localizado na Ala Leste do complexo do Instituto, se encontra o prédio 01, denominado por seus 'moradores': Reborn. É nesse prédio em que os novos Liffeterum são recebidos. Lá se concentra o maior número de novatos. Geralmente adolescentes, em fase de amadurecimento ainda.

Na extrema Ala Oeste, se localiza o prédio 02, conhecido popularmente como: End. Lá geralmente vão parar aqueles que são punidos de alguma forma ou já não servem mais para o propósito do Instituto. Dizem que todo aquele que um dia entra lá, nunca mais sai.

Entre os dois prédios, um pouco mais isolado mesmo estando no meio, se localiza o prédio Dream. Um prédio em que muitos gostariam de habitar, mas poucos são os que possuem tal sorte.

Organizando e administrando tudo isso se encontra uma vasta equipe de cientistas. Humanos que muitas vezes se parecem mais com demônios do que anjos, coração é uma palavra a muito já esquecida para esses homens de branco que dão a vida em prol da ciência. Da equipe original do projeto, apenas poucos ainda sobrevivem, deixando a maior parte da administração para os mais jovens, muitas vezes imprudentes e sem escrúpulos para poder obter o resultado esperado de testes e análises.

Seja você bem vindo ao Instituto Neverland...A porta para o inicio de seus sonhos ou de seus pesadelos.


	2. Beijo de uma rosa

** Neverland**

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Anime:** Saint Seiya

**Casais:** MiloxKamus, ShakaxMu, KanonxKamusxSaga, SagaxKanon, MMxAfroditexShura, DohkoxShion, AiorosxAioria...

**Gênero:** Romance, Angst, AU, Drama, Mpreg, Violência, Incesto, Ficção Cientifica (lol?)... acho que só o.o'

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo**: Ele sempre fora tratado como uma cobaia e nada mais. Porém nem todos pareciam pensar a mesma coisa. Ice&Poison

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, esse bando de homem exalando testosterona foram todos criados pelo Tio Kurumada (que faturou uma nota com eles), agora o fato deles serem abibados...ah, isso pertence ao fandom! Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos (ainda).

**Disclaimer 2**: Trecho da música "Kiss from a rose" do cantor Seal... Nem isso me pertence x.x

**Aviso:** Essa fic contém assunto e cenas fortes, não aconselhado para aqueles que não sabem diferenciar a realidade da ficção. Caso alguma parte da historia venha a lhe incomodar ou atormentar psicologicamente... Eu avisei!

**~ Capitulo 01 **- Beijo de uma rosa

_"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows my eyes become larger,  
And the light that you shine can be seen?_"

(Costumava existir uma torre cinza sozinha no mar.  
Você se tornou a luz no meu lado escuro.  
O amor me lembrou uma droga, me eleva o bastante para curar  
Mas você sabia, que quando neva os meus olhos se tornam maiores,  
e a luz que você emite pode ser vista?)

Qualquer um que o visse se afastaria imediatamente. Não por feiúra ou mal-humor, mas sim pela grande intensidade que o par de olhos rubros passava a qualquer um que os mirassem. Profundos, revoltosos, abalados, cansados. Os dois orbes lhe transmitiam muito mais do que apenas esses pequenos sentimentos. Frustração misturava-se a raiva, que por sua vez tentava camuflar dor e sofrimento. Porém, nenhum dos homens presentes naquela sala pareciam se intimidar com essa força.

Tão pouco, também, pareciam se incomodar com algo relacionado ao rapaz de joelhos sobre o chão cinzento. Nenhum deles se importava se estava com frio, fome ou dor. Eles simplesmente não se importavam com algo tão pequeno: um espécime de testes. Oras, eles não eram considerados humanos mesmo, então não havia motivo para tratá-los como tais. Devido a esse pensamento era mantido sempre da forma mais miserável possível: roupas finas, escassas, muitas vezes menores do que seu tamanho. Alimento era o suficiente para apenas mante-lo vivo. Higiene beirando ao zero. Saúde, ou tratamento médico, apenas quando realmente era necessário e se não interferisse nos experimentos. Uma subvida, uma sobrevivência diária. Um pesadelo continuo.

Entretanto ele não era o único em tal condição, havia muitos daquela mesma forma, vivendo da mesma maneira. Sabia que pelo menos era essa a realidade dentro da torre um: aquele fora o lugar em qual nascera, crescera e agora sobrevivia. Praticamente um mundo morto e limitado pelas paredes de concreto puro. Um lugar em qual o desespero tomava conta de seus moradores, muitas vezes mostrando o fim desses hospedeiros. Não importava mais, nem mesmo aquela sensação de perigo lhe assustava, não mais.

Fechou uma das mãos, antes estiradas de encontro ao piso frio, fazendo-a sangrar tamanha a força que colocava no ato. Os olhos fortemente fechados para suportar a dor. Acontecesse o que fosse, ele não daria nenhum gosto de satisfação a mais para os malditos que o analisavam atrás da janela translúcida. Sentiu outra chibatada descendo certeira em suas costas, evitou outro grito. Não se renderia mais, afinal agora não tinha mais nada a perder mesmo. Nem sua vida possuía mais - se é que poderia chamar aquilo de vida.

Sentiu o filete de sangue escorrer pelo tórax, pingando logo após por sobre a superfície de cimento. Sabia que logo perderia a consciência devido a dor e aos ferimentos, deveria se importar com isso? Não se importava. A dor latejante em suas costas lhe passava uma sensação de dormência, anestesiada depois de tantas chagas. Cerrou os dentes e levantou o rosto, olhando diretamente para o vidro que o separava dos de branco. A dor que outrora parecera tão intensa deu lugar para a raiva. Uma raiva quase que animalesca, sem medidas ou barreiras. Raiva por ter nascido naquele local. Raiva por ter aceitado essa vida durante quinze anos. Raiva por sempre ser fraco e chorar nas seções de experimento. Raiva por ter tentado fugir e nem isso ter conseguido. Mas acima de todas as coisas, tinha raiva por ter sido ingênuo.

Fixou o olhar em um dos cientistas: os cabelos loiros caindo em desalinho pelos ombros e cobrindo boa parte das costas. Os olhos azuis, sempre tão calmos e pacientes consigo, mostravam nada mais do que indiferença e repudio. Os lábios moldurados por um sorriso zombeteiro, um escárnio de si. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto de sangue preencher sua boca. Quem sabe se ainda tivesse forças se levantaria e esganaria aquele maldito ali mesmo, mas era impossível em seu estado. Sentiu outra chibatada sobre seus ombros, mas não virou o olhar, não se atreveu a desviar. Ali estava uma prova de fogo para si, para sua alma, para seu coração - se ainda possuía um. Aquele maldito cientista, aquele doutor que sempre cuidara dele - pelo menos desde sempre que se lembrava - perdia todo seu brilho mágico e agora se mostrava realmente quem era aos seus olhos: um enganador.

Perdeu a força dos braços e finalmente sentiu o piso frio e sujo de encontro ao seu rosto. Seu sangue escorrendo livremente das feridas de suas costas e formando uma poça disforme sob seu corpo. Não tinha forças para se levantar, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos agora. Mas não poderia simplesmente perder os sentidos, não sem antes escutar da boca daqueles malditos qual seria o seu fim. Aquele era seu desejo, o único desejo que lhe era permitido possuir naquele crisol de almas.

"Para o End...?"

"Não, ele tem direito ao julgamento. Não seria justo."

"Desde quando há justiça aqui? Deixe de ser hipócrita!"

"Ele será julgado, se depois disso seu destino for o End... O fim dele será selado."

"O fim deleS, Saga."

"Não temos certeza disso ainda, Kanon..."

"Eu tenho."

As frases chegaram confusas e meio perdidas em sua mente, mas sabia quem estava ali, reconheceria aquelas vozes em qualquer lugar do mundo. A vontade insana de esganar novamente um daqueles cientistas percorreu seu debilitado corpo, pena que somente a vontade não seria o suficiente para colocar em pratica a ação. Sentiu quando um par de sapatos parou ao seu lado, na altura de seus olhos e seu dono se agachou para olhá-lo melhor. Seus olhos vermelhos encarando novamente os olhos azuis que outrora lhe causava tanto fascínio e contemplação, agora não passando de duas esferas frias e profundas.

Xingou-se por dentro, como pudera ser tão inocente para acreditar em tudo o que o adulto lhe falava? Só sendo muito retardado como ele. Sentiu os olhos arderem e reprimiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, não choraria, não mais. Fitou firmemente os olhos azuis a sua frente, sem perder a raiva e rancor que lhe consumia, não perderia. Mostraria para aqueles malditos que ele era firme até o fim, não iria simplesmente se desmanchar agora.

Um alivio percorreu sua espinha quando o cientista se distanciou de si novamente, travar uma guerra com alguém que conhecia seus pontos fracos não era nada fácil, ainda mais sabendo que ele possuía grande vantagem. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, que tudo terminasse logo. Era somente o que pedia.

Sentiu um par de mãos o erguerem e o colocarem sobre uma maca de ferro, a superfície fria e gélida atingindo diretamente sua pele pouco protegia pela túnica fina e manchada de seu sangue. Estava voltando para o seu quarto e seria largado lá a própria sorte como sempre, ainda mais agora que havia quebrado uma das leis máximas daquela prisão. Ninguém ali dentro se importaria com si. Se antes mal tinha valor algum, agora já não o possuía mesmo.

Não foi com surpresa ou espanto que sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado - literalmente - de qualquer maneira por sobre o colchão fino que usava de cama. O ar gelado da madrugada entrando pela única janela gradeada, que permitia uma fraca iluminação vinda da Lua, castigando constantemente sua pele ferida e magoada. Novamente poderia contar somente com a sorte para suportar mais uma noite ou o fim do que seria ela.

Virou-se por sobre o colchão, tomando o cuidado para não machucar-se ainda mais, fitou a parede do outro lado do aposento - se é que poderia ser chamado de aposento um cubículo sem móvel algum. Deslizou a mão por sobre o abdômen, agora possuía a certeza do que suspeitara ao tentar a fuga do local. Gemeu resiguinado. Os pensamentos de que havia falhado consigo mesmo lhe assombrando, inevitavelmente iria colocar uma outra vida na mesma situação em que ele se encontrava agora, isso lhe corroia por dentro. Talvez no fim das contas a morte não fosse um destino tão cruel assim, porém sabia que não seria morto, pelo menos não até que seu filho nascesse.

Seu filho. Pensar dessa maneira doía. Não desejara aquele bebê, tão pouco desejava colocar uma vida a mais nas mãos daqueles cientistas insensíveis. Não que sentisse amor ou algum sentimento maior pela criança, ele não se importava consigo mesmo, por que se importaria com um outro? A verdade, porém, era que somente não desejava ninguém mais sofrendo como ele havia sofrido até agora.

O direito de conhecer os seus pais ele não teve. Tão pouco uma infância feliz e amorosa. O mais próximo que chegou disso foi quebrado dentro de si com a morte da única pessoa naquele pedaço de inferno que chamava de pai. Ainda tentou se enganar e tentar ser feliz, mas novamente suas esperanças foram quebradas depois de um novo tempo de 'paz'.

Decididamente, não desejava essa vida para mais ninguém.

Entretanto, a única coisa que poderia fazer agora era sobreviver àquela noite e, assim que fosse possível, arrumar uma nova maneira de dar o fora de vez daquele local. A alternativa de tirar a própria vida não lhe deixou de passar pela mente, mas entre suicidar-se e deixar ser morto por aqueles vermes hipócritas, preferia a segunda opção. Pois para a primeira não possuía a coragem suficiente, por pior que fosse sua realidade, matar-se iria ser mil vezes mais humilhante, afinal estaria entregando suas esperanças e admitindo para si mesmo que não agüentava mais.

Sentiu uma lufada de vento batendo em suas costas e se encolheu. Joelhos próximos do abdômen e braços rodeando frouxamente o tórax sentia-se mais do que nunca sozinho. O sangue em seus ferimentos começava a secar, mas aqueles que ainda estavam em suas vestes permaneciam humidos, fazendo com que o frio lhe abraçasse mais forte. Nem mesmo a natureza lhe permitia um momento de calma e tranqüilidade, tudo parecia se unir para fazer com que sofresse.

Com um pequeno esforço, saiu da posição que se encontrava antes, afinal por mais que parecesse se encolher, sabia que ainda estava sozinho. Engatinhou de modo cuidadoso e devagar por sobre o piso de concreto puro e ao chegar próximo ao canto da sala, fez com que seus dedos entrassem em um pequeno buraco que havia na junção da parede com o chão. Após um momento procurando o que queria, sentiu os dedos se prenderem ao redor de uma superfície lisa e pequena. Segurou com força o pequeno objeto e o puxou para fora de seu esconderijo, trazendo com segurança para perto de si a pequena jóia. Era a única coisa que ainda lhe dava a sensação de segurança, mesmo que precária.

Voltou com muito sacrifício para sua 'cama' e deitou. Observou o pingente dourado entre os dedos e depositando um pequeno beijo sobre a peça, fechou os olhos para tentar dormir. Mesmo que seu sono fosse povoado de pesadelos, ainda era melhor do que sua realidade.

Talvez ele ainda guardasse dentro de si alguma força ou esperança. Dias melhores sempre chegavam, não? Mas era sempre tão difícil acreditar que algo de bom poderia surgir para si, que durante o tempo de espera não se assustava mais em perceber que várias vezes perdia essa pequena chama. Mas aquilo que sempre parecia lhe consumir, muitas vezes era o que lhe dava a força necessária para seguir e, foi por causa dessa força, que havia traçado sua fuga.

Seria algo perigoso e solitário, mas ainda era a única opção. Sabia o quão arriscado seria, conhecia as leis de Neverland, mas nem mesmo esse pequeno fato conseguiu minar a chama que agora se acendia dentro de si, era algo mais do que somente esperança, começava a se tornar em obsessão sair daquele caucário. E foi essa força que o guiou para que ao cair da noite tivesse tentado a fuga. Mas o cosmos pareceu conspirar contra seu destino.

Quando mais se espera por um golpe de sorte, é quando este teima em não vir. Já sabia disso, sua vida fora traçada dessa forma: sempre achando que teria uma chance, uma pequena e maldita reviravolta, e sempre se enganava quanto a esse fato. Por tanto ele já deveria saber que por mais que aquela força o impulsionasse, não daria certo. Ele não conseguiria sair de sua prisão de paredes mudas. Foi no meio dessa constatação que sua esperança ruiu e com ela suas forças. Estaria fadado a viver naquela imaginaria terra do nunca para sempre.

Uma terra do nunca em que o inferno era constante para si, a dor era uma vivencia do dia-a-dia e o sofrimento passara a ser amiga e companheira. Uma terra em que lhe obrigava a ser firme, por mais que seu coração não quisesse, tinha que esquecer de algo como bondade, pois aprendera a custas penas que essa palavra não existia. Mas ainda assim uma terra do nunca em que a esperança de uma melhora poderia ser mantida dentro de si.

Entretanto se nem mesmo em seus sonhos tinha um momento de paz, a realidade sempre aparecia para lhe perturbar novamente e foi com um estrondo alto de uma porta chocando-se diretamente contra a parede nua que com um salto acordou. Os olhos vermelhos apenas olharam assustados para a passagem aberta da porta de ferro e a constatação de que ainda iria passar por um duro período de dores atingiu seu coração em cheio novamente. Parado sob o batente de entrada de seu quarto, dois cientistas esperavam enquanto outros dois se aproximavam de si, olhares gelados e nenhum sentimento no rosto, iria mais uma vez ser levado para um momento de sofrimento.

Seu ciclo de dores ainda continuava naquela infinita Terra do Nunca.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Cantinho da autora:**

Olha outra fic minha de Saint Seiya aqui... E novamente, uma saga. Somente para variar um pouco né. Com ela já tenho quatro fics em saga aqui, preciso terminar todas agora... Missão Impossível lol

A idéia dessa fic surgiu de uma musica da banda Helloween, uma das musicas mais bonitas que conheço. Só espero que a estória consiga seguir o mesmo caminho. Somente aviso que vou judiar muito do Camus, então desde já, peço para as fãs mais xiitas não virem me matar. Estímulos e incentivos eu vou aceitar, baixou o nível eu vou ser grossa também. Aviso dado.

Agora é só ficar no aguardo...

Keiko Maxwell  
Novembro/2008


End file.
